BRING ME TO LIFE
by Ann Saotomo
Summary: Saber que siempre has contando con una persona y solo ahora te das cuenta de lo importante que es para ti CAPITULO DOS YURIYxKAI. FIC TERMINADO
1. BRING ME TO LIFE

¡¡HI!! n0n, Ne este Fic esta dedicado a JAVIERA HIWATARI por su cumpleaños n—n, algo atrasado n-nUU pero igual la intención es lo que cuenta Ne.  
  
Este es mi segundo Fic de BlayBlade y como sabrán la serie no me pertenece u-u, todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivo creadores bla, bla, bla, bla y bueno ya saben el resto n-n.  
  
YURIYxKAI, y el Fic será desde el punto de vista del lindo Kai n-n.  
  
BRING ME TO LIFE (Traeme una vida)  
  
El campeonato mundial finalmente había terminado, un descanso para mí el no tener que seguir con nada de esto, tan difícil y complicado, que deja varias preguntas a las que prefiero ignorar.  
  
Los demás quisieron celebrar el triunfo, pero yo simplemente me aleje como era mi costumbre, para dirigirme a uno de los parques cercanos, solo sintiendo el frió del viento que me ayudaba a despejar la mente.  
  
Nunca me ha gustado estar confundido, la confusión es para los débiles que no tienen seguridad en sus propias habilidades, donde ahí confusión se funda el temor, y es probable que sea exactamente eso lo que siento, algo que logra que mi mirada destelle de molestia.  
  
Y la confusión se debe a la actitud de mis compañeros, tan indiferentes ante la traición que realice, compañero de ambos equipos que no le dan mayor importancia a algo que para mi significo ahogarme lentamente en un mar de oscuridad, ciego durante mucho tiempo sin poder entender cual era el camino a seguir.  
  
-Sabia que te gustaría estar solo  
  
Gire automáticamente al escuchar esa voz tan conocida, para así encontrarme con Tala, manteniendo aquella indiferencia y frialdad a la que ya estoy acostumbrado pues es la misma que yo utilizo para alejar a los demás.  
  
Sin esperar alguna respuesta de mí parte se sentó a mi lado, estando ambos en el suelo recostados contra el tronco de un grueso árbol, dejando únicamente que la compañía del otro fuera suficiente.  
  
-Chto proishodit? (¿Qué pasa?)  
  
Su pregunta me sobresalto, algo que no hice notar, simplemente él sabia todo aquello que me ocurría sin que yo tuviera que hablar, sin embargo no dije nada solo negué con mi cabeza, después de todo no sabia de decirle, como poder explicarle algo a lo que no le encuentro coherencia.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**_HOW CAN YOU SEE INTO MY EYES LIKE OPEN DOORS _**

**_(Como puedes ver en mis ojos como puertas abiertas)  
  
LEADING YOU DOWM INTO MY CORE _**

**_(Tú conduces debajo de mi esencia)  
  
WHERE I'VE BECOME SO NUMB WITHOUT A SOUL _**

**_(Donde estaré luego, así aturdió fuera de mi alma)  
  
MY SPIRIT SLEEPING SOMEWHERE COLD _**

**_(Mi espíritu durmiendo en algún lugar frió)  
  
UNTIL YOU FIND IN THERE AND LEAD IT BACK HOME _**

**_(Hasta que tu me encuentres allí y conduzcas de regreso a casa)  
_**  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Permanecemos en silencio, y no intentas preguntar mas, algo que hizo que sonriera disimuladamente, por eso me gusta permanecer a tu lado, porque me comprendes sin la necesidad de hablar, no eres imprudente, simplemente me entiendes sin juzgarme.  
  
Pero esa es otra de mis dudas, no me gusta sentir que te necesito, o eso es lo que quiero creer, necesito seguir aferrándome a la idea que durante tanto tiempo me enseñaron hasta el punto de llegar a convencerme.  
  
"No pienses, no sientas. No creas, no tengas fe  
  
No creas que eres bueno solo se el mejor No pienses en la victoria, solo gana  
  
No sueñes que los sueños Se hicieron para romperse  
  
No necesitas de nadie Y nadie necesita de ti  
  
Esa será tu propia justicia"  
  
Eso tenia que tener en mente, aunque una parte de mi desea olvidar todo y solo dejar que las cosas sucedan sin ningún plan previamente calculado, sin tener que medir cada uno de mis movimientos.  
  
Poder finamente olvidar la oscuridad en la que día a día me ido hundiendo lenta y desesperantemente.  
  
-Tibie Jaladna? (¿tienes frió?) .

-Chto? (¿Que?)  
  
Pregunte observando como el pelirrojo mantenía su vista fija en mí, y al ver que no había comprendido sus palabras volvió a preguntar.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**_WAKE ME UP INSIDE _**

**_(Despierta mi interior)  
  
WAKE ME UP INSIDE _**

**_(Despierta mi interior)  
  
CALL MY NAME AND SAVE ME FROM THE DARK _**

**_(Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad)  
  
BID MY BLOOD TO RUN BEFORE I COME UNDONE _**

**_(Apresúrate a enviar mi sangre antes que yo regrese a destruir)  
  
SAVE ME FROM THE NOTHING I'VE BECOME _**

**_(Sálvame de la nada de tener que volver)_**  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Net (no)- respondí viéndolo directamente a los ojos- Pachemú? (¿Por qué?) .

-Estas temblando  
  
Tal vez escuche mal, pero su tono de voz sonaba mas suave, sin embargo antes de poder hablar, un brazo se deslizo por mi hombro hasta acercarme mas y así dejar mi cabeza apoyada contra el hombro de Yuriy.  
  
Mis ojos abiertos de sorpresa no lograban asimilar la cercanía, aquella envolvente y protectora calidez que mas de una vez me a sobresaltado ahora abraza cada uno de mis sentidos, dulce y embriagante, un contacto que nunca quisiera romper.  
  
Lentamente y con algo de inseguridad mi cuerpo se fue relajando, aun sin saber si aquello no seria algo que luego lamentaría; pero todo pensamiento coherente se esfumo de mi mente en cuanto lo sentí apoyar su mejilla en contra de mi cabeza y con un movimiento suave y delicado comenzó a deslizar su mano por mi brazo hasta llegar a mi cintura, algo que simplemente hizo que un notable sonrojo adornara mis mejillas, aquello tan simple había sido como si quisiera memorizar el corto trayecto.  
  
Por ahora solo quería dejar de pensar, disfrutar por un momento de su cercanía, sentir que nunca e estado solo pues él siempre a estado conmigo.  
  
La pregunta era ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué siempre estaba cuando lo necesitaba?, me enseñaron de todo en la abadía, como combatir, defender, emboscar, mis estudios fueron demasiado avanzados para un joven de mi edad, por ello el colegio se me hace tan fácil y generalmente no presto atención a cosas que ya se, pero lo único que no me enseñaron fue a sentir, sentir que puedes contar con alguien, que lo puedes amar.  
  
"¿Amar?"  
  
Esa palabra tan desconocida ya no la recordaba, como estar seguro que aquello que sentía era amor.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**_NOW THAT I KNOW WHAT I'M WITHOUT _**

**_(Ahora que yo se que estoy afuera)  
  
YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME_**

**_ (Tú no puedes solo abandonarme)  
  
BREATHE INTO ME AND MAKE ME REAL _**

**_(Respira en mí y hazme real)  
  
BRING ME TO LIFE _**

**_(Traeme una vida)_**  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-¡¡KAI!!  
  
Escuchar mi nombre hizo que alzara mi cabeza y mirara hacia atrás, donde venían Tyson y Kenny; y apunto estuve de levantarme para ver que era lo que deseaban pero la mano que aun descansaba en mi cintura me lo impidió.  
  
Mi mirada olvido a las persona que me buscaban para centrar mi atención en el ruso, quien mantenía su vista fija en Konomiya, en una actitud algo retadora, algo a lo cual no le di importancia al fin y al cabo, Tyson había derrotado a Tala y seguramente era por ello que este se encontraba a la defensiva.  
  
-¡¿Kai?!  
  
Dijo nuevamente el moreno haciendo que alzara mi mirada, viendo la de este ahora algo molesta e igual de retadora fija en Tala, desaparecía inmediatamente cuando el jefe apareció.  
  
-Tyson... porque no me... esperaste- dijo Kenny respirando agitadamente por la carrera. .

-Oh lo siento jefe n-nUU- se disculpo el moreno para volver su mirada en nosotros-Veníamos a buscarte Kai porque es la ultima noche en que todo el equipo estará junto.  
  
Es verdad a la mañana siguiente todos partirán a sus respectivos hogares, y a pesar de lo mucho que fingiera indiferencia no podía ocultar el echo de que ellos eran mis compañeros y sobre todos mis amigos, los cuales siempre me brindaron su amistad en todo momento.  
  
-¿Entonces vienes?- pregunto Tyson mientras se inclinaba un poco. .

-Si yo... .

-Mas tarde Tyson-  
  
Las palabras de Tala impidieron que pudiera continuar, por lo que todas las miradas cayeron en el ruso quien no le dio mayor importancia manteniendo su apariencia inmutable, y luego de algunos segundos sentí las miradas nuevamente puestas en mí, por lo que alce los hombros sin darle mayor importancia.  
  
-Dentro de un momento Tyson.  
  
Dije secundando las palabras de Tala, haciendo que este susurrara algo que no alcance a comprender.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**_WAKE ME UP INSIDE _**

**_(Despierta mi interior)  
  
WAKE ME UP INSIDE _**

**_(Despierta mi interior)  
  
CALL MY NAME AND SAVE ME FROM THE DARK _**

**_(Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad)  
  
BID MY BLOOD TO RUN BEFORE I COME UNDONE (_**

**_Apresúrate a enviar mi sangre antes que yo regrese a destruir)  
  
SAVE ME FROM THE NOTHING I'VE BECOME _**

**_(Sálvame de la nada, de tener que volver)  
  
BRING ME TO LIFE _**

**_(Traeme una vida)_**  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vi como ambos desaparecían a lo lejos, dejando únicamente que el sonido del viento fuera audible en el desolado parque, por lo que la inusual presión en mi cintura me saco bruscamente de mis pensamientos.  
  
-Chto s toboi (¿Qué te pasa?)  
  
Esta vez fue mi turno de preguntar mientras me acomodaba para verlo directamente a los ojos pues estos mostraban algo de molestia, algo que solo yo puedo notar después de observarlo durante tanto tiempo.  
  
-Dímelo tú. .

-¿Yo?  
  
Ahora si que no entendí nada, haciéndome parpadear varias veces en señal de consternación ante la mirada fija del pelirrojo puesta en mí.  
  
-¿Dime que harás ahora?  
  
Pregunto con su tono usual, neutro y frió, como el mío, pero sus palabras me dejaron pensativo no solo por el inusual cambio de tema, sino porque no sabia que hacer.  
  
Había sido usado, manipulado, manejado como un simple juguete por mi abuelo que desapareció repentinamente, él había dejado que la oscuridad fuera mi única compañía, por lo que molesto con estos pensamientos me pare bruscamente y cruzara mis brazos contra mi pecho.  
  
Pensamientos confusos, como un laberinto quedaron en el olvido en cuanto Yuriy se incorporo para quedar al frente mío y colocar sus manos en mis hombros, empujándome levemente para así quedar apoyado contra el tronco del árbol que estaba atrás mío.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**_FRONZE INSIDE WITHOUT YOU TOUCH WITHOUT YOUR LOVE _**

**_(Congelado esta mi interior sin tu palpar sin tu amor)  
  
DARLING ONLY YOU ARE THE LIFE AMONG THE DEAD _**

**_(Querido solo tú eres la vida en medio de la muerte)_**  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Los brazos que hacia un momento había colocado en mi pecho cayeron a cada lado de mi cuerpo, al ver la peligrosa cercanía en la que nos encontrábamos, sin embargo nunca cambie mi expresión indiferente al igual que Yuriy.  
  
Ya antes habíamos estado cerca y su presencia no me molestaba ni me extrañaba, lo único que hizo que mi porte inquebrantable se rompiera fue la sincera sonrisa que adorno con delicadeza sus labios.  
  
Con lentitud comenzó a acercarse, y fue por instinto que procure alejarme o al menos dejar algo de distancia entre nosotros, algo en lo que no obtuve éxito.  
  
-Ty mne nravishsya (me gustas)  
  
Soltó de repente haciendo que mis ojos se abrieran grandes de sorpresa y que las palabras dichas no pudieran ser asimiladas.  
  
-Chto?! (¡¿Qué?!)  
  
Pregunte mientras la presión en mis brazos se hacia mas fuerte probablemente para impedir cualquier intento de escape de mi parte, puesto que sin saber porque mi cuerpo intento alejarse al irse hacia atrás consiguiendo solo que el tronco quedara pegado totalmente contra mi espalda.  
  
No podía negarlo era una sensación agradable pero por otro lado me aterraba la idea.  
  
-Yo...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_**ALL THIS TIME I CAN'T BELIVE I COULD'T SEE **_

_**(Todo este tiempo yo no podía cree, yo no podía ver)  
  
KEPT IN TE DARK BUT YOU WERE THERE FRONT OF ME **_

_**(Guárdalo en la oscuridad, pero tú estabas allí frente de mí)  
  
I'VE BEEN SLEEPING A THOUSAND YEARS IT SEEMS **_

_**(Parece que estuve durmiendo por mil años)  
  
GOT TO OPEN MY EYES TO EVERYTHING **_

_**(Conseguí abrir mis ojos para ver todo)  
  
WITHOUT A THOUGHT WITHOUT A VOICES WITHOUT A SOUL **_

_**(Sin un pensamiento, sin las voces, sin un alma)  
  
DON'T LET ME DIE HERE THERE MUST BE SOMETHING MORE **_

_**(No me dejes morir aquí allí debe haber algo mas)  
  
BRING ME TO LIFE **_

_**(Traeme una vida)**_  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Unos suaves labios sellaron mis palabras, la atrevida y anhelante fricción hizo que un leve estremecimiento recorriera deliciosamente mi cuerpo.  
  
Dejando que Yuriy colocara una de sus manos a un lado de mi cintura y la otra a un lado de mi cabeza, acomodándose mejor para dejar una de sus piernas entre las mías, y con delicadeza sus labios comenzaron a capturan los míos, haciendo que mi corazón se disparar como si quisiera salirse de mi pecho, por lo que me rendí ante la gran cantidad de emociones que me hacia sentir mi compañero.  
  
Y luego de algunos segundos la mano que había estado cerca de mi cintura se alzo dando pequeños roces en mi piel como corrientes eléctricas que me estremecían, hasta que su mano se poso en mi mejilla para acercarme más, dando paso a una húmeda intrusa que comenzó a lamer y recorrer perfectamente mis labios pidiendo permiso sin hablar para poder ingresa al interior de mi boca.  
  
Dude durante unos segundos, pero mis manos se movieron por si solas para colocarse con algo de timidez en sus hombros, y al parecer el repentino contacto basto para que Yuriy se estremeciera, hasta el punto en que la mano que estaba en mi mejilla paso atrás de mi nuca, y que mi cintura fuera rodeada por uno de sus fuertes brazos, reduciendo completamente el poco espacio que había entre nosotros.  
  
Pero fue ese momentáneo y pequeño descuido el que basto para que su lengua se encontrara con la mía, al irrumpir hábilmente al interior de mi boca, tocando, probando, recorriendo con deliberada lentitud, volviendo locos cada uno de mis sentido ante la intoxicante sensación que pedía por mas, por lo que ya sin dudarlo mis manos rodearon su cuello colocándolas en su nuca acariciando su cabello, acercándolo mas para comenzar a responder el beso, con igual o mayor fiereza con la que él lo hacia, convirtiéndolo en una embriagante batalla por el control.  
  
A lo que él respondió rodeando con mayor insistencia mi cintura para asegurarse de que estuviéramos lo mas cerca posible, consiguiendo que nuestras caderas se presionaran descaradamente entre si, produciendo un pequeño gemido que ambos ahogamos en el interior de nuestras bocas, provocado por la insinuante cercanía.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**_WAKE ME UP INSIDE _**

**_(Despierta en mi interior)  
  
WAKE ME UP INSIDE _**

**_(Despierta en mi interior)  
  
CALL MY NAME AND SAVE ME FROM THE DARK _**

**_(Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad)  
  
BID MY BLOOD TO RUN BEFORE I COME UNDONE _**

**_(Apresúrate a enviar mi sangre antes que yo regrese a destruir)  
  
SAVE ME FROM THE NOTHING I'VE BECOME _**

**_(Sálvame de la nada de tener que volver)  
  
BRING ME TO LIFE _**

**_(Traeme una vida)  
_**  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Con lentitud nos fuimos separando, mis ojos aun permanecían cerrados, solo sintiendo como nuestros labios aun se rozaban indecisos en continuar con otro beso, sintiendo tú aliento fundirse con el mío.  
  
Mis ojos se fueron abriendo para encontrarse con los tuyos que me observaban fijamente; mi respiración descontrolada, el vaivén de mi pecho encerraba el latir desesperado de mi corazón que buscaba calmarse inútilmente, y el fiero tono carmesí cubrir mis mejillas acompañado por los labios húmedos y sonrojados.  
  
Y sin decir algo apoyaste tu frente contra la mía, dejando que los mechones rojizos se mezclaran con mi cabello, tu cuerpo se notaba algo tenso y en cierta forma había algo de preocupación en tus ojos que ahora parecían estar esperando alguna respuesta.  
  
-Da... (si...)- dije apoyando mi cabeza en tu hombro aspirando lentamente aquel aroma tan extasiante- Tu también me gustas.  
  
La única persona que logra enloquecer todos mis sentidos en la mas deliciosa de las sensaciones, el único capas de sacarme de la oscuridad remplazando el frió por un calor mucho mas fuerte que los rayos del sol, era aquel que ahora me sujetaba con delicadeza y susurraba palabras que solo hicieron que sonriera.  
  
-Ya tebya iyublyu (Te amo)  
  
Aquel que logra arrancar de mis labios la mas sincera de las sonrisa, era la persona que sujete insistentemente contra mi cuerpo como temiendo que se apartara de mi lado, y él respondió de igual forma  
  
Y de mis labios escapo un leve susurro tan suave que solo lo pudo escuchar Yuriy, las mismas palabras que este había pronunciado, palabras simples pero de significado tan profundo que consiguió que nos quedáramos ahí abrazados, bajo la luz de la luna, que ahora era testigo de cómo la oscuridad fue remplazada por la mas envolvente calidez.

FIN  
  
n-nUU Ne, mi primer intento de YuriyxKai así que sean amables conmigo si TT- TT.  
  
Esta es una canción de EVANESCENCE muy bonita por cierto n—n y el titulo es el mismo que el de la canción, la traducción si es mía n-nUU (se nota TT- TT), bien mal hecha la traducción ¬¬ y todo lo que quieran pero se hizo el esfuerzo u-u, así que si ven algún error les agradecería si me lo dicen, mi ingles no es muy bueno TT.TT (Ann en un rincón oscuro)  
  
Pero igual este Fic es dedicado a Javiera Hiwatari n—n que espero que haya pasado un feliz cumpleaños, y que le guste el Fic TT-TT que a pesar de no ser muy bueno lo hice con las mejores intenciones Ne; y también va dedicado a todas las que les gusta esta pareja n—n (al menos espero que les guste TT.TT)  
  
Dejen Reviewers para opinar n-n, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte O.O o lo que se les ofrezca, o si no me pueden escribir a , lo coloco entre paréntesis porque el símbolo del arroba no aparece ¬¬; en todo caso n-nUU opinen que sus mensajes son bienvenidos.  
  
Se despide: ANN SAOTOMO n-n  
  
**_"VIVE FELIZ AQUEL QUE SUJETADO SUS PASIONES PUEDE DIARIAMENTE DIECIR 'HE VIVIDO'"_**


	2. EL QUE QUIERA ENTENDER QUE ENTIENDA

¡HI! n0n, se estarán preguntando que hago aquí Ne pues u-u estaba yo escuchando música y se me ocurrió este Fic, aunque se supone que este es un one-shot n-nUU, pero de todas formas n-nUU así que quisiera dedicárselo a Silverhell n—n espero que se sientas mejor Silver-san.

Supongo que sobra decir que BlayBlade no me pertenece ¬¬ porque de ser así....... n-nUUU no quisieran saber como seria.

YURIYxKAI este Fic será desde el punto de vista de Yuriy

EL QUE QUIERA ENTENDER, QUE ENTIENDA:

Pasos finos y calculados que me llevaron a dar un paseo, realmente lo único que quería era alejarme de tanta algarabía, puesto que a todos los equipos de BlayBlade nos invitaron para festejar la victoria de los BladeBreakers, algo irónico si me preguntan pero era preferible que quedarse en la abadía, simplemente por salir a perder el tiempo; los demás si quisieron permanecer con tanta gente para medir fuerzas y habilidad con los demás Blade luchadores

Con indiferencia vi a las personas que pasaban a mi lado, las cuales no llegaban a notarme debido a mi actitud lejana y fría, sencillamente observando como estas se apresuraban a huir del frió clima, proporcionado debido a que el atardecer ya comenzaba a opacarse detrás de las montañas suntuosas e imponentes de Rusia, ocultando así todo rastro de calidez.

Alce mi mirada para ver al lugar donde mis pasos me habían traído, teniendo frente a mi un parque, ahora solitario, tal vez fuiste tú el que me atrajo a este lugar sin que me diera cuenta.

Podía sentirte, a pesar de que no sabia donde estabas, lo único que me indicaba que estaba aquí era tu presencia aquella de envolvente calidez, de infinita paz.

_**--------------------------------------------------**_

_**CUANTO HE DE ESPERAR**_

_**PARA AL FIN HALLAR **_

_**LA OTRA MITAD DE M**_

_**QUE ME ACOMPAÑE A VIVIR **_

-----------------------------------------------------

Camine un poco, cuando el sol ya había quedado oculto tras las montañas dejando que el cielo fuera adornado por tenues rayos de luz que se mezclaban con la oscuridad de la noche, permitiendo que pequeños destellos proporcionados por las estrellas fueran visibles.

Pero eso era lo menos que me importaba, solo quería encontrarte; el campeonato mundial había terminado, Volter no estaba, y no había ninguna razón aparente para que alguno de nosotros se sometiera nuevamente a los deseos de Biovolt, entonces dime ¿Qué vas hacer? ¿Acaso te marcharas?

Sin embargo todo pensamiento coherente desapareció en el momento en que te vi, ahí sentado contra el tronco de un árbol, la mirada perdida en la nada y tu cuerpo combinar con los destellos débiles de luz y oscuridad.

-Sabia que te gustaría estar solo

Dije llamando así tu atención, logrando que aquellos hipnotizantes ojos rojos quedaran fijos en los míos, tan frió e indiferentes, por lo que sin esperar alguna respuesta me senté estando separados por una distancia prudente, aquella que habíamos establecido en un silencioso acuerdo, siendo yo el único al que le permites estar tan cerca.

No es que no estuviera acostumbrado a tu silencio, ni que no supiera descifrar aquella actitud lejana, pero esta vez había algo diferente, algo que te molestaba.

-Chto proishodit? (¿Qué pasa?)

Pregunte con aquel tono neutro al que estoy seguro estas acostumbrado, pero pude notar un leve estremecimiento de tu parte al oírme hablar, demasiado sumergido en tus pensamientos como para haberlo notado; y lo único que hiciste fue negar con tu cabeza dando a entender que nada ocurría, algo que consiguió que con mi mirada te analizara lenta y detenidamente buscando en todo tu ser cual era el problema o algún indicio de la actitud tan pensativa.

------------------------------------------------------

_**NADE UN TIEMPO EN UN MAR**_

_**DE APARIENCIA, Y AHOGUÉ EL AMOR**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Permanecimos callados, no insistí sabia que cuando quisieras me dirías que ocurre; ese es el tipo de confianza que tenemos, sin la necesidad de hablar sabes perfectamente lo que me ocurre y viceversa.

Ambos que tenemos que demostrar que nada nos sucede, que somos inmutables ante las sensaciones humanas, que nunca podemos sentir nada salvo el deseo de derrotar a nuestros rivales, ahora esas enseñanzas se ven apagadas ante una sensación nunca antes experimentada.

Pero lo mas seguro es que no lo notes, aun no puedes notar aquel sentimiento que se te fue negado, arrebatado a la fuerza cuando eras un niño, y que yo recientemente volví a sentir cuando supe que regresarías con nosotros, conmigo.

¿Una traición? No lo tomo como una traición, como alguien puede pensar eso, si siempre has sido de nuestro grupo, que estas con los BladeBreakers solo es una muestra de tu fuerza, de la determinación para no ser manipulado, para dejar atrás aquellos recuerdos de dolor y angustia que sufrías cuando estabas en la abadía; con ello solo dejas ver que puedes seguir con tu vida sin importar lo demás.

Te observo de reojo, y un leve pero visible estremecimiento recorre tu cuerpo, por lo que me gire un poco y así observarte fijamente.

-Tibie Jaladna? (¿tienes frió?)

-Chto? (¿Que?)

Me contestaste con otra pregunta, por lo que sin cambia aquella apariencia inmutable volví a preguntar.

--------------------------------------------------------

_**NO SE PUEDE OCULTAR**_

_**EL PERFUME DE UNA FLOR**_

_**----------------------------------------------------**_

Escuchaste atento mi pregunta, y no pude evitar sonreír internamente al ver como tus ojos estaban fijos en los míos, en una expresión un tanto más inocente, aquella que te esfuerzas tanto en esconder, pero que ahora por tan solo unos segundos fue visible.

-Net (No)- dijiste nuevamente con indiferencia- Pachemú? (¿Por qué?)

-Estas temblando

Señale ante un echo que era evidente, algo a lo cual parpadeaste varias veces sin comprender, pero lo único que hice fue deslizar mi brazo por tu hombro dejando que tu cabeza quedara recostada contra mi hombro.

Se que mis palabras había perdido su frialdad y apatía, pero como conservarla al observar aquella expresión en tu rostro; sin embargo conocía el precio a pagar por una actitud tan altanera.

Permanecimos unos segundos en silencio, aun esperando la reacción que tomarías; pero todo pensamiento se esfumo en cuanto tu cuerpo se relajo entre mis brazos, así que sonreí ligeramente y apoye mi mejilla contra tu cabeza, realmente me sorprendí cuando mi mano comenzó a bajar por tu brazo, enloqueciendo cada uno de mis sentido al tener contacto con la suavidad de aquella tersa y pálida piel, hasta que finalmente permití que mi mano descansara en tu cintura.

Aspirando lentamente el embriagante aroma y la calidez del cuerpo que ahora estaba tan cerca al mío; deberías saber que tú eres el único que logra hacerme esto Kai, poder romper toda la razón, desquebrajar lentamente la pared de hielo que construí para que nadie pudiera entrar.

----------------------------------------------------------------

_**CUANTO ME CUESTA SOBREVIVIR**_

_**CUANTO SOREIR**_

**_SIN PODERME QUITARME EL ANTIFAZ_**

_**QUE ME DISFRAZA DE NORMAL **_

------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡¡KAI!!

Escuchamos a lo lejos, haciendo que alzaras tu cabeza y observara hacia atrás, algo que imite; viendo como venia Tyson y ese niño que siempre esta pegado a su Lapto.

Intentaste pararte seguramente para ver que querían, pero no lo permití, impidiendo cualquier movimiento, sujetándote por la cintura en una actitud que bien podría clasificarse como posesiva, algo que no tiene ningún sentido, puesto que tú no estas atado a mi en ningún aspecto que no sea el de amistad.

-¿¡Kai?!

Pregunto Tyson en un tono un poco mas sorprendido, puesto que ahora me observabas fijamente como intentado descubrir mis acciones; pero yo estaba demasiado ocupado retando al moreno con mi mirada, no solo por la derrota vivida hace poco sino por el echo de que intenta llevarse a Kai, al igual que otros.

-Tyson... porque no me... esperaste- dijo Kenny respirando agitadamente por la carrera.

-Oh lo siento jefe n-nUU- se disculpo Tyson para volver su mirada en nosotros-Veníamos a buscarte Kai porque es la ultima noche en que todo el equipo estará junto.

Mi mirada había vuelto a ser inexpresiva en cuanto apareció el compañero de Konomiya, sabia que Kai aceptaría a pesar de la indiferencia que mostraba para con sus compañeros estos no dejaban de ser sus amigos, aquellos que lo había cambiado, lo suficiente como para que ahora se viera mas relajado y menos a la defensiva.

-¿Entonces vienes?- pregunto Tyson mientras se inclinaba un poco.

Sus palabras me sacaron bruscamente de mis pensamientos, aquella sonrisa dirigida únicamente a Kai me dejo un tanto desconcertado y aun mas al escuchar la voz de Hiwatari.

-Si yo...

-Mas tarde Tyson-

Interveni antes de que aceptara, no sabiendo muy bien porque lo había echo, pero no me importo cuando las demás miradas recayeron en mi pidiendo una silenciosa respuesta, después de todo quien soy yo para impedir que Kai este con sus amigos.

No dije nada, porque tendría que dar explicaciones de mis actos, simplemente permanecí callado, dejando así que las miradas nuevamente se posaran en Kai pidiendo alguna respuesta.

-Dentro de un momento Tyson

Dijo Kai, sin darle mayor importancia a mi actitud, mientras veía que el dueño de Dragoon fruncía el ceño y daba media vuelta no sin antes dedicarme una retadora mirada.

-Baka- pude leer en sus labios antes de desaparecer

-Glúpîyi (imbecil)

----------------------------------------------------------

_**Y VOLVERE A BUSCARTE**_

_**ALLÍ HASTA DONDE ESTÉS,**_

_**TAN S"LO QUIERO AMARTE**_

_**Y PODER TENER**_

_**ALGUIEN EN QUIEN APOYARME**_

_**ALQUIEN EN QUIEN VOLCAR **_

**_TODO EL AMOR QUE CERCEN" EL QUE DIRAN _**

-------------------------------------------------------------

Lo dije lo suficientemente bajo para que no pudieras escucharme; yo que he estado a tu lado cuando lo necesitas, que pude volver a verte, no iba a permitir que venga cualquiera y te aparte de mi lado, a menos de que tú así lo desee.

Te observe y aun mantenías la mirada fija en el lugar por el cual tus amigos se habían ido, ¿acaso prefieres estar con él?, ese solo pensamiento basto para que mi cuerpo se tensara, e inconscientemente sujetara con mayor fuerza tu cintura, sacándote de golpe de tus pensamientos.

-Chto s toboi (¿Qué te pasa?)

Preguntaste con la mirada fija en la mía, separándote un poco para que quedáramos frente a frente, se que notabas mi molestia, y no intente ocultarla pues sabia que no daría resultado.

-Dímelo t

Dime que es lo que sientes por él y te responderé que es lo que me pasa, pero no pareciste comprender a lo que me refería.

-¿Yo?

Parpadeaste varias veces tratando de comprender mis palabras de descifrar aquel significado, haciendo que volviera a aquella actitud fría e indiferente.

En cierta forma sentí alivio, después de todo aun no sabes cuantas personas desearían que les dedicaras una sonrisa, ser dueñas de tu corazón.

-¿Dime que harás ahora?- Pregunte con indiferencia

------------------------------------------------------

_**NO MÁS MIEDO A ENTREGAR**_

_**MIS LABIOS SIN ANTES MIRAR**_

_**NO MÁS MIEDO A ACARICIAR **_

_**NUESTROS CUERPOS Y SOÑAR**_

------------------------------------------------------

Te paraste de improvisto recostándote contra el árbol con los brazos cruzados, y aquella actitud me dejo pensativo, ya no había nada que te atara para quedarte ¿acaso te iras nuevamente?

"¿Te iras?"

Esa no era una opción, no puedes irte, no ahora.

¿Sabes cuanto intente ocultar y suprimir todo los sentimientos que causas en mi?, ¿tienes idea acaso lo difícil de aceptar que te amo?

Me pare, colocándome al frente tuyo acaparando toda tu atención, haciendo que en tus ojos solo existiera yo, sin ni siquiera cambia la expresión fría y lejana, al igual que la mía, pues ni yo mismo sabia que decir.

Fue un movimiento sorpresivo e involuntario el arrinconarte contra el árbol, el solo hecho de estar cerca anulaba todo tipo de razón.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_**Y A LA MIERDA CON**_

_**EL ARMARIO Y EL DIVAN**_

_**Y SI HAY QUE LUCHAR,**_

_**LUCHAR ES EDUCAR,**_

_**PORQUE EN ASUNTOS DEL CORAZ"N**_

_**NO HAY REGLA DE DOS**_

-----------------------------------------------------------

No dijiste nada ni siquiera te importo la cercanía después de tanto tiempo de conocernos es comprensible.

Sin embargo en mi interior se debatía una lucha entre la demencia y la razón, donde ninguna tenia real convicción, solo perdido en tu mirada.

A ambos nos enseñaron que la victoria era lo único importante, claro de una manera retorcida, pero es algo que pienso aplicar, no pienso dejarte ir, no hasta que escuches lo que tengo que decirte.

"¿Y que es?"

Esa era una muy buena pregunta, realmente no sabia que decir, quizás porque no había contemplado la posibilidad de que te fueras.

Sin ni siquiera darme cuenta te estaba sonriendo, algo que te desconcertó y aun mas cuando comencé a acercarme, ocasionando que retrocedieras sin tener éxito alguno.

-Ty mne nravishsya (me gustas)

Solté de repente, sorprendiéndome por mis palabras, pero no tanto como tú, los ojos abiertos de sorpresa y los labios ligeramente abiertos tratando de formar alguna palabra coherente.

-Chto?! (¿¡Que?!)

Tus palabras solo hicieron que te sujetara un poco mas fuerte como temiendo que te apartaras de mi lado en el momento en que comenzaste a retroceder logrando únicamente que tu espalda quedara pegado contra el tronco del árbol, arrinconado por mi cuerpo.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_**QUE SOMOS DISTINDOS SOMOS IGUALES**_

_**NO MAS GUETOS ALZA LA VOZ**_

------------------------------------------------------------

Estabas confundido, y no te culpo, pero el solo hecho de esperar me ponía impaciente, por lo que intente analizar tu expresión algún indicio que me indicara que tal vez sentías algo parecido, o tu profundo rechazo.

Cuando me di cuenta, me había perdido en tus facciones bien definidas, la suave piel de tu rostro, los profundos ojos rojos que podrían matar con la más cruel de las miradas o que podían maravillar con su esplendor, pero lo que mas llamo mi atención fueron tus labios tan atrayentes y tentadores.

-Yo....

No permití que dijeras algo, sellando tus labios con los míos, haciendo que tu cuerpo se estremeciera, por lo que intentado prevenir algún intento de escape de tu parte coloque mi mano al lado de tu cintura y la otra a un lado de tu cabeza, acercándome pero sin llegar a tocarte, solo era un inquisitivo roce.

Mi corazón se disparo cuando sentir tus labios sobre los míos, capturándolos con delicadeza, probándolos con fineza, memorizando cada toque como si fuera el ultimo.

La mano que estaba a un lado de tu cintura comenzó a hacer un lento recorrido, tocando levemente tu pecho y brazo, memorizando el corto trayecto, dejando que mis sentidos se hondaran en tan simple acto, hasta que finalmente se poso en tu mejilla delicadamente, acercándote con lentitud dejando que mi lengua comenzara a delinear tus labios, tratando de abrirme paso para explorar el interior de tu boca.

Ya no tenía nada que perder, no había marcha atrás en tan atrevida acción; mis labios quemaban e imploraban por más, pero todo intento de alejarme, de reprimir mis actos se vinieron abajo en cuanto subiste las manos con timidez hasta mis hombros.

Aquello fue suficiente para que toda la razón se fuera por la borda, aquel simple contacto fue la señal que necesitaba, se que si hubieras querido podrías haberme retirado y no precisamente de una manera amable; mis manos ansiaron tu cuerpo con rapidez, mi mano paso atrás de tu nuca y aquella delgada cintura fue rodeada por uno de mis brazos.

No te esperabas el repentino movimiento, así que aprovechando el desconcierto pude deslizar lentamente mi lengua invadiendo tu boca, tocando, explorando, probando, lamiendo rincones que jamás creí que podría llegar a recorrer.

Y ya sin dudarlo tus brazos rodearon mi cuello, mientras te acercabas para intentar estar más cerca, dejando que tu lengua encontrara la mía, entrelazándose en un íntimo contacto, tan intoxicante como tú mismo.

----------------------------------------------------------------

_**Y VOLVERE A BUSCARTE**_

_**ALLÍ HASTA DONDE ESTÉS,**_

_**TAN S"LO QUIERO AMARTE**_

_**Y PODER TENER**_

_**ALGUIEN EN QUIEN APOYARME**_

_**ALQUIEN EN QUIEN VOLCAR **_

**_TODO EL AMOR QUE CERCEN" EL QUE DIRAN _**

--------------------------------------------------------------------

No iba a volver a perderte, tú eres lo único que necesito, lo que siempre e necesitado, que importa lo demás, solo quiero estar así por mas tiempo, asegurarme que no te perderé; por lo que te acerque más hasta el punto en que no pude sino sonrojarme ante el atrevido movimiento que dejo nuestra caderas presionándose atrevidamente.

Los suspiros que ambos provocábamos se vieron opacados por un leve gemido que nos fue imposible contener; nuestras lenguas jugando entre si, tus manos acariciando mi cabello en una sensación tan sensual y delicada, que solo eran comparable por la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos.

Poder recorrer hambrientamente cada rincón inexplorado te hacía estremecer ante la atrevida sensación de tener mi lengua jugando con la tuya, un juego que fácilmente podría podría salirse de control

Lentamente comenzamos a separarnos, hubiera preferido no soltarte nunca, pero el aire se hizo necesario luego de aquel devorador beso, simplemente rozando nuestros labios, reclamando volver a tocarse, a probarse.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Y CUANDO LLEGUE AL FINAL**_

_**EL OTOÑO DE NUESTRO AMOR**_

**_YO TE ESPERARE, MIENTRAS VIVE _**

_**Y LUCHAR POR TENER**_

_**DERECHO A ELEGIR**_

_**CON QUE CABEZA TU ALMOHADA COMPARTIR**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mis ojos lentamente se fueron abriendo hasta encontrarse con los tuyos, los labios entreabiertos delataban tu respiración agitada, te veías tan desorientado; el imponente joven había desaparecido y solo quedaba la sorpresa y el fiero sonrojo que se expandía rápidamente por tu rostro, acompañado por tus labios ahora húmedos.  
  
Yo mismo debía estar en la misma situación, aun podía sentir tu lengua jugando con la mía, y aquel dulce sabor de tu boca.

Permití que ambas manos rodearan tu cintura, y apoye mi frente contra la tuya, sintiendo la fineza de tu cabello mezclarse con el mío, mis ojos puestos en los tuyos buscando alguna respuesta que no lograba encontrar.

-Da... (si...)

Dijiste apoyando tu cabeza contra mi hombro, y los brazos que aun descansaban alrededor de mi cuello se acercaron más, en la nuestra mas clara de que me correspondías, pero quería oírlo de tus labios.

- Tú también me gustas.

El frío había desaparecido en el momento en que estuve cerca de ti, pero el solo hecho de escuchar como pronunciabas aquellas palabras hizo que te sujetara con delicadeza.

-Ya tebya iyublyu (Te amo)

Palabras apenas audibles susurradas, solo ocasionaron que Kai me abrazara con mayor insistencia temiendo que me alejara y yo no pude sino responder de la misma forma, estremeciéndome cuando sus labios rozaron mi oído y su voz invadía cada uno de mis sentidos, al escuchar las mismas palabras.

Permanecimos así hasta que la luz de la luna se alzo orgullosa en el firmamento, y como el cielo despejado adornaba minuciosa y meticulosamente dándole algo de luz a la oscuridad del frío cielo ruso.

-Se hace tarde- dijiste sin ni siquiera apartarte, a lo que yo asentí.

Comprendía lo que decías, sin embargo ninguno hizo el menor intento por alejarse, hasta que finalmente fuiste tú el que se aparto lo suficiente como para verme directamente a los ojos, con una leve sonrisa que fue compartida.

---------------------------------------------------------

_**ORGULLOSO DE SER QUIEN ERES**_

_**Y NO COMO DEBERIAS SER**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------**_

Momentos después nos vimos caminando por las desoladas calles de asfalto, siendo la compañía del otro lo único importante, miradas que iban y venían, aun sin poder asimilar lo ocurrido hace unos momentos, ninguno hablaba, pues no era necesario, solo caminando dejando que nuestros pasos fuera la única cosa audible; sin importar aquellas miradas que nos reconocían, tratando de pasar de largo pues nos acercábamos al hotel donde descansaban todos los Blade luchadores, lo que significaba:

-Fanáticos- susurre en tono cortante al ver a la muchedumbre que intentaba colarse a la fiesta.

-De que te quejas tienes muchos Fans- dijo Kai con ironía sonriendo como suele hacerlo.

-¿Sugieres que sea amable?- pregunte con sarcasmo

-No tienes que cambiar porque otros lo dicen

Eso es cierto, cuantas personas no han intentado cambiarnos, simplemente porque nuestro comportamiento no concuerda con el de la sociedad, con aquellas personas superficiales que no tienen ningún valor real, que simplemente no saben apreciar lo que poseen hasta que lo pierden, en cambio nosotros que no tuvimos nada, y lo poco que poseíamos lo protegíamos a toda costa.

-¡¡¡¡KKKKKAAAAIIII!!!!

-¡¡¡¡TTTTAAALLLLAAA!!!

Gritos histéricos de personas que no conocemos y que no nos conocen me sacaron bruscamente de mis pensamientos, aquella manada de fanáticos se lanzaron contra nosotros haciendo que retrocediéramos unos pasos, pues estaban demasiado cegadas por la imagen de Blade Luchadores como para ver otra cosa.

--------------------------------------------------------

_**CUANTO ME CUESTA SOBREVIVIR**_

**_CUANTO SONREIR_**

_**SIN PODER QUITARME EL ANTIFAZ**_

_**QUE ME DISFRAZA DE NORMAL **_

---------------------------------------------------------

-¿Viejo que les paso?

La pregunta hecha por Tyson fue formulada una vez que nos vieron llegar con la ropa y el cabello desarreglados a causa de las personas que se lanzaron contra nosotros, si aquellos eran Fans, ser las personas que dicen dar todo por nosotros no quisiera saber como son los enemigos, apuesto que ellos nos tratarían con algo mas de delicadeza.

Ya que después de media hora de intentar retirar a todo aquel que nos arrastraba a su lado y de alejar a uno que otro Fan de Kai, pues llegaban al grado de atrevimiento con el ruso-japonés.

-Parece que los hubiera atropellado un auto-

Las palabras del Neko me sacaron de mis pensamientos, ahora solo estábamos nosotros cuatro y los demás que estaban demasiado ocupados en sus asuntos como para prestarnos atención.

-Oye Kai te gustaría....

Comenzó a decir Ray con un leve rubor en sus mejillas evitando su mirada de la de Kai, y esa no era una buena señal, pero Hiwatari no parecía notarlo, simplemente escuchaba las palabras inconclusas del joven chino.

Involuntariamente tome la mano de Kai entre la mía, tal vez por acto reflejo impidiendo que el Neko pudiera terminar de hablar y que las miradas de Tyson y este quedaran fijas en nuestras manos, para luego alzarse buscando algo en la mirada de Kai, quien en ningún momento mostró algún desacuerdo.

Al diablo con los demás, no tenia porque estar ocultando algo que durante tanto tiempo estuve reprimiendo, además que les importa a los demás lo que haga o deje de hacer, al fin y al cabo es mi vida.

Estoy cansado de estar oculto tras una mascara, la cual solamente Kai a podido romper, por ello no permitiré que alguien lo aparte de mi lado.

No pude reprimir una sonrisa burlona, y a la vez desafiante ante la expresión desconcertada de los otros dos, mientras que me acercaba un poco mas a Hiwatari apretando con mayor fuerza su mano.

---------------------------------------------------------

_**Y VOLVERE A BUSCARTE**_

_**ALLÍ HASTA DONDE ESTÉS,**_

_**TAN S"LO QUIERO AMARTE**_

_**Y PODER TENER**_

_**ALGUIEN EN QUIEN APOYARME**_

_**ALQUIEN EN QUIEN VOLCAR **_

**_TODO EL AMOR QUE CERCEN" EL QUE DIRAN _**

---------------------------------------------------------------

-¡¡RAY!!

La exclamación de una voz se vio opacada justo cuando una chica pelirosada se colgó del cuello de joven chino, diciendo palabras que ninguno de nosotros pudo entender puesto que estaba en su idioma natal.

-¡Vamos Ray!

Dijo jalando al Neko hasta que se perdieron entre las personas, por lo que ya sin darle mas importancia arrastre a Kai entre las personas dejando a Tyson solo.

Estuvimos viendo a los demás, hablando de vez en cuando con aquellos que se acercaban, nuestras manos ya se había separado, sin embargo nuestras miradas se encontraban y eso era suficiente pues en ellas estaba todo aquello que necesitamos saber.

Después de todo te tengo a ti y eso es lo único que me importa.

---------------------------------------------------------

_**Y VOLVERE A BUSCARTE**_

_**ALLÍ HASTA DONDE ESTÉS,**_

_**TAN S"LO QUIERO AMARTE**_

_**Y PODER TENER**_

_**ALGUIEN EN QUIEN APOYARME**_

_**ALQUIEN EN QUIEN VOLCAR **_

**_TODO EL AMOR QUE CERCENO EL QUE DIRAN _**

-----------------------------------------------------------

Afortunadamente logre convencerte para irnos de todo ese jolgorio, y ahora simplemente estábamos acostados en una cama, habíamos entrado en la habitación que afortunadamente compartíamos, teniéndote recostado contra mi cuerpo, la habitación oscura sin ningún rastro de luz que no fuera el de la luna filtrándose por la ventana.

Mi espalda contra la cabecera de la cama estando ligeramente sentado y mi mano en tu cintura apoyando una vez mas mi mejilla contra tu cabeza, la cual se encontraba en mi pecho, y tus manos rodeando mi cintura.

-¿Te iras?

Sabia que no había necesidad de preguntar, pues bien conocía la respuesta pero necesitaba que me fueras tú el que me lo dijera.

Así que te incorporaste levemente hasta que tú mirada carmín quedo fija en la mía, para contestar simple y sencillamente.

-No- dijo Kai-¿Quieres que me valla?

Esta vez no pude sino sonreír ante la pregunta, que como respuesta consiguió que mi mano libre se posara en tu mejilla y así acercar una vez más tus labios a los míos.

Besándonos una vez mas dejando que mi lengua lamiera lentamente tus labios, memorizando aquel dulce contacto imprimiéndolo en mi memoria, deslizando mi mano por tu mejilla acariciando delicadamente provocando que te estremecieras ante el gentil contacto; pronto tu lengua se unió a la mía, para luego tocar sensual y gentilmente mis labios y así deslizarse dentro de mi boca.

Mi mano se coloco atrás de tu nuca, y se hizo necesario sentir el calor de tu cuerpo, por lo que me acerque un poco mas logrando así empujarte hasta que te dejaste caer completamente a la cama, subiéndome un poco sobre tu cuerpo pero sin llegar a incomodarte con mi peso.

Estremeciéndome en cuanto tus manos se deslizaron lentamente por mi espalda alzando sin culpa mi camiseta en el momento en que ascendieron, por lo que mis manos hicieron su propio recorrido por sobre tu camiseta negra, con la diferencia que en cuanto llegaron al final de esta se introducieron dentro, tocando con deliberada lentitud la piel de tu abdomen subiendo la prenda al mismo ritmo que mi exploradora mano.

Un leve gemido apenas audible estallo deliciosamente en el interior de mi boca en cuanto comencé a trazar un camino por tu pecho, piel tersa bajo mis manos reclamaba ser probada por lo que mis labios se deslizaron por tu cuello agradeciendo que te hubieras quitado tu bufanda; tentador, atrayente, y embriagante, como una droga que deseaba probar una y otra vez; por lo que mis labios comenzaron a dar pequeñas mordidas en tu cuello lo suficientemente leves como para no dejar marca alguna, y las curiosas manos de Kai que ya habían comenzado a alzar mi camiseta, en un tímido pero delicioso roce.

Con un rápido movimiento logre quitarte la camiseta y tu hiciste lo mismo, estremeciéndonos al sentir el contacto de nuestra piel, esta vez besadote con más profundidad mis labios capturándolos con mayor insistencia, tocando con sensualidad tu lengua, recorriendo expertamente la boca que ahora tenia a mi merced, enloqueciéndose cuando las manos Kai se trasladaban a mi pecho para trazar un camino imaginario por mi piel.

Mis manos cobraron vida propia y comenzaron a deslizarse lentamente por tu pecho, remarcando cuidadosamente tu caprichosa musculatura, trazando círculos alrededor de tu ombligo sin dejar de besarte reprimiendo los suspiros que escapaban de nuestras bocas, los rostros sonrojados y el corazón palpitando cada vez con mayor fuerza como si quisiera salirse de nuestro pecho me llevo a explorar tu piernas.

Una de tus manos se coloco en mi nuca, acercándome hasta el punto en que nuestras caderas se presionaron descaradamente e involuntariamente arqueaste un poco la espalda; mientras que tu otra mano se encargaba de explorar la piel que ahora estaba al descubierto.

Lentamente nos fuimos separando, el fiero rubor en nuestros rostros, los labios humedecidos y sonrojados, entreabiertos buscando algo de aire, que ahora compartíamos, pues estábamos demasiado cerca sintiendo el tentador roce que quemaba e imploraba por mas.

--------------------------------------------------------

_**Y VOLVERE A BUSCARTE**_

_**ALLÍ HASTA DONDE ESTÉS,**_

_**TAN S"LO QUIERO AMARTE**_

_**Y PODER TENER**_

_**ALGUIEN EN QUIEN APOYARME**_

_**ALQUIEN EN QUIEN VOLCAR **_

**_TODO EL AMOR QUE CERCEN" EL QUE DIRAN _**

----------------------------------------------------------

Mis labios nuevamente se posaron en tu cuello dando pequeñas mordidas, para luego bajar un poco más, y comenzar a probar el territorio inexplorado y reclamarlo como mío, dejando que pequeños gemidos escaparan de vez en cuando de tus labios, producidos por la sensación que lograba hacerte temblar al sentir unos labios curiosos que tocaban la pie de tu pecho y una lengua astuta que memorizaba pacientemente cada parte descubierta, para luego capturar uno de tus pezones, algo que produjo un audible gemido ante la húmeda y excitante caricia.

Tome el rostro de Kai con mi mano para que tu boca encontrara con la mía, besándolo de manera mas calmada pero igual o mas necesaria que las anteriores veces, capturando sus labios con gentileza delineándolos perfectamente con mí lengua, para luego introducirse en el interior de su boca y degustar una vez mas su calidez, sintiendo las manos de Hiwatari en mi cuello acercándolo insistentemente contra su cuerpo.

_**TOC, TOC **_

-¡KAI!

El sonido de la puerta logro que nuestras miradas quedaran fijas en esta al escuchar la voz de Tyson del otro lado.

-Se que estas ahí- volvió a decir pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta- Voy a entrar

-¿Qué quieres Tyson?- pregunto Kai impidiendo así que el moreno entrara

-El señor Dickenson quiere felicitarnos a todos y dar unas palabras a la prensa, así que como capitán del equipo tienes que bajar

Kai suspiro molesto mientras se sentaba en la cama, teniendo que retirarme no sin antes dedicarme una dulce sonrisa a la cual respondí.

Nunca podría acostumbrarme a la intromisión de esos niños, pero después de todo te tengo a ti, y no importa donde este yo te seguiré y se que harías lo mismo.

La oscuridad ya había sido suplantada, la soledad borrada, y solo quedaba el recuerdo ahora olvidado, por tan simple significado que nos había tomado tanto tiempo aceptarlo, pero no hay mayor satisfacción que tenerte a mi lado y saber que me amas.

FIN.

¡¡I FINISH!! n0n, si bueno esta algo cursi n-nUUU pero se hizo lo que se pudo, considerando que no se iba a continuar ¬¬ pero hubieron varias persona que querían que siguiera n—n así que espero haberles dado gusto Ne.

La canción es de Mago de Oz y tiene el mismo nombre que el titulo n—n, espero que les haya gustado y ahora...

¡¡¡REVIEWERS!!! ¡¡¡REVIEWERS!!! n0n hermosos, encantadores mensajes que tan amablemente me dejan, pero que lastimosamente no puedo responder TT-TT que desgracia lo que ocurre es que estoy apurada y este Fic lo hice medio a la carrera n-nUU así que Gomen.

A los que les interese me demorare un poco actualizando mi Fic "Solo" así que sean pacientes Ne.

Otra vez Gomen por no poder responder adecuadamente los menajes TT-TT en todo caso espero que les guste el Fic en especial a Silver-san TT-TT espero que te sientas mejor Ne.

Se despide.

ANN SAOTOMO n—n


End file.
